Musical Loving
by RosePrincess193
Summary: It's a hot day in Moebius, and a certain green hedgehog and his pink girlfriend are once again the only ones in the castle. What can they possibly do when it's a hundred something degrees, while listening to one of Bruno Mars' more...'mature' songs in the room? Find out. rated M for lemon. Inspired by Bruno Mars' Gorilla.


**I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR ANY CHARACTERS, THIS IF FOR MY FRIEND KEYBLADE PRINCESS 13. ROSY IS A PRINCESS. READ Keyblade Princess 13's STORY A Secret Revealed, TO UNDERSTAND. I ALSO DO NOT OWN GORILLA BY BRUNO MARS.  
**

* * *

Musical Loving

It was an ordinary day in Moebius. It was a hot summer day, and by hot, it really means, that it was a hundred and three degrees, even in the shade. It was unbearable. In the castle of Moebius, there were two hedgehogs, Scourge the hedgehog and his royal girlfriend, Rosy the Rascal. The others were all out again, leaving the two in the castle alone.

It was too hot for Scourge's liking. He was wearing only a pair of shorts and he was still sweating in places he didn't know he could sweat in. The AC was blasting all throughout the castle, but still it was hot, but only in certain rooms and areas of the castle, was it moderately cold.

He huffed frustrated, while he wiped sweat off his face, only for more sweat to go into place. He was bored and it was blazing hot. What could he do?

…Where was Rosy?

He walked down the hall to her room and could here loud music coming from it. He opened the door and was met with Treasure, by Bruno Mars, and his royal girlfriend dancing. She was wearing black _short_ shorts, that just covered her rear, a hot pink midriff tube top, that showed some cleavage, an her quills were up in a high pony tail.

She had her eyes closed and the music was so loud, she hadn't even noticed that he had opened the door, walked in and was watching with lust and love in his eyes as she dances, moving her hips all around. He smirked and walked behind her, taking her hips in his hands.

She jumped, startled, but calmed when she realized it was only him. She smirked as she felt his chest on her back.

She turned and leaped at him, hugging him tight. "Scourgey!"

"Hey babe. Nice dancing." he said.

She blushed, sat down with him on her bed.

"Thanks." she said.

They laid on her bed, just talking.

"I can't believe how hot it is today." she said.

"I know." he agreed.

"I considered just laying naked here in my room, but figured I should put clothes on." she stated.

"You should have just gone nude." he said smirking at her, earning a light punch to the shoulder.

"Not today." she said seductively.

He smirked, he had seen that look before. It was no secret that they'd had sex. Since the last mating season, it had become a regular thing for them. It wasn't just something they did all the time for the fun of it. Whenever they had sex, it was passionate and full of love.

"What are we supposed to do?" he asked.

She looked at him and kissed him suddenly. He was surprised at first, but then gave in, wrapping his arms around her waist, as she wrapped her around his neck. His tongue went across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth without a second thought. Their tongues fought for dominance, making Rosy moan into his mouth, and making Scourge smirk into their kiss.

It became hotter, she had realized, and their bodies were pressed together. The kiss became steamier, and his hands began to run down her curved body.

"I think I know something we can do, Princess." he said seductively, nibbling her ear.

She moaned out, enjoying everything.

"Really? Well I'm all for it_ my king_." she said seductively.

The music had been left on, it was the last song in her play list, as it played, it was set to replay the last song over and over until someone stopped it. It just so happened to set the mood.

Gorilla

_Ooh, I got a body full of liquor _

_With a cocaine kicker_

_And I'm feeling like I'm thirty feet tall_

_So lay it down, lay it down_

Repositioning them, so that they laid down, he got on top of her, never breaking the kiss. He rubbed her hips, and began to kiss her neck, nibbling and nipping with his fangs, but not so hard he made her bleed. She moaned out in pleasure, shivers going down her spine. She traced her fingers along his chest and over his scars lightly, making him groan lowly.

_You got your legs up in the sky_

_With the devil in your eyes_

_Let me here you say you want it all_

_Say it now, say it now_

He began to slowly peel off her tube top, revealing her strapless, lacy black bra. He began kissing around and on the visible part of her chest, until he turned her around and began to kiss along her back, until he got to the clasp of her bra. Skillfully using his teeth, he unclasped her bra, biting it, he pulled it off her and tossed it to the side.

_Look what you're doing, look what you've done_

_But in this jungle you cant run_

'_Cause what I got for you_

_I promise it's a killer_

_You'll be banging on my chest_

_Bang, bang, Gorilla_

He began to kiss her breasts and suckle on one, while tweaking the other's nipple. Rosy began to pant as she felt the heat pooling inside her stomach.

"Mmf. Scourge…" she moaned.

He smirked, as he switched to the other breast, giving it the same attention and the same as he had the other breast with his hand. He began to lick down her stomach, until he got to her shorts. Using his teeth once again, he undid the button and brought down the zipper. Once again he removed the clothing with his teeth, until she was left with her black lacy panties. She moved her hands and pulled down the only thing he was wearing, his shorts, along with his boxers. Putting his thumbs on the lining of her underwear, he pulled them down slowly. They were now both bare and the fun could really begin. He began to lick and kiss at her womanhood, getting excited moans from her as he kissed it, slipping his tongue through as well.

_Ooh yeah_

_You and me baby, making love like gorillas_

_Ooh yeah_

_You and me baby, making love like gorillas_

He continued this until she was fully wet and ready. They looked into each others eyes and shared a passionate kiss, before she nodded and told him to go on. He began thrusting at a gentle pace at first. He was going slow, but deep, in a teasing way. She began to squirm, wanting him to go faster.

"Faster." she pleaded.

"Say my name Rosy." he ordered, suckling her breasts again.

"No." she said defiantly, yet playfully.

_Yeah, I got a fistful of your hair_

_But you don't look like you care_

_You just smile and tell me_

"_Daddy it's yours."_

_Cause you know how I like it_

_You's a dirty little lover_

He went even harder, still going slow. Making her throw her head back and gasp.

"You wan to say it now?" he asked, suckling her breast, massaging the other and thrusting at the same time.

"Scourge." she said quietly, giving up.

"Louder." he said huskily, nipping her nipple.

"Scourge!" she yelled.

"Scream it." he demanded.

"SCOURGE!" she shrieked out. She could feel something beginning to build up

"Good girl." he stated. She could hear the smugness in his voice and practically see his smirk through her closed eyes. He began to go much faster, making her gasp and scream out.

"_SCOURGE! YES! OH!"_ she screamed to him.

_If the neighbors call the cops_

_Call the sheriff, call the SWAT_

_We don't stop_

_We keep rocking while they knocking on our door_

_And you're screaming, "Give it to me baby, give it to me motherfucker!"_

"Yes. Mf. Scourge, it feels so good. I love you so much! Give it to me! Yeah!" she screamed.

"I love you too Rosy, and the tightness of your sweet pussy doesn't hurt either." he said in a sexy growl, making her weak in the knees.

_Ooh, look what you're doing, look what you've done_

_But in this jungle you can't run_

'_Cause what I got for you_

_I promise it's a killer_

_You'll be banging on my chest _

_Bang, bang, gorilla_

She ran her nails down his back, scratching him, but not enough to make him bleed.

"YES. PLEASE! GIVE ME MORE!" she screamed to him.

He began going even faster, doing seven thrusts per second, making her go wild. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure, as she wrapped her arms and legs around his neck and waist. Clutching her body to his, as if her life depended on it.

He went faster with his actions and she could feel something building up inside of her even more.

"SCOURGE! DEEPER! FASTER! PLEASE, MORE!" she screamed.

He pinched her nipples harder and began to do as his princess requested. She could feel herself about to go over the edge, as she felt like she was going to burst.

_Ooh, yeah_

_You and me baby, making love like gorillas_

_Ooh yeah_

_You and me baby making love like gorillas_

He began ramming into her body as fast, hard and as deep as he could.

"_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_ she screamed at the top of her lungs in pleasure. The heat had become very stifling, as if there was a fire inside her. In a way, there was. He could feel himself getting to his climax as well.

His breathing became labored, only adding to her already immense pleasure

_I bet you never ever felt so good, so good_

_I got your body trembling like it should, it should_

_You'll never be the same baby once I'm done with you_

_You(x3)_

_Oh, you with me baby_

_Making love like gorillas_

"YES. SCOURGEY, I'M GETTING SO CLOSE!" she cried out, feeling her walls begin to clamp down onto his manhood within her.

"I know. I'm almost there too, princess." he said, using the nickname he gave her. Sure, she was called that anyway, but when he said it, it was different, especially at a time like this.

_Ooh, yeah_

_You and me baby_

_We'll be fucking like gorillas_

She finally came to her climax. It was VERY strong.

"_**AAAAHHHH! SCOURGE!" **_she screamed as she came, with her green lover right behind her.

"ROSY!" he yelled as he had his climax, filling his pink girlfriend.

_Ooh, yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Oh, yeah_

The green hedgehog pulled out of his pink lover, making her shudder slightly, just as the music faded out. She pressed pause, stopping it from playing again. He laid beside her, pulling her close, to the point where, their extremely sweaty bodies were pressed against each other. He pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

"…I'm really glad I started using birth control." she said exhausted.

"Me too." he said, holding her tighter. "It makes it more fun not having to use a condom."

She lightly hit his arm. Smirking, he looked at the clock, seeing that it now read 2:35 PM, meaning that they had made love for an hour and thirty-five minutes.

"We can eat something later. Right now, I really need a nice long nap." she said, after looking at the clock, resting her head on the pillow next to his.

"I agree." he said, clapping he turned off the lights, the only light now was coming through the closed blinds.

Her room just so happened to be one where AC got to, making it more comfortable as they cooled off from their love making. The couple began to drift off into a peaceful sleep. Just as he fell asleep, Scourge spoke.

"I love you Rosy."

"I love you too, Scourgey." she said sleepily, before kissing his cheek sweetly and falling asleep with her green lover, with the sensations of their love making, lingering on their bodies.

* * *

**Okay, I hope that you guys liked this, it's my second story, that is also a lemon. What can I say? I'm pervy and silly when it comes to my favorite character couples. Please R&R. **

**Laters.**


End file.
